Appendix:Pokémon Gold and Silver Walkthrough/Part 14
Blackthorn City The first thing you can do is go to the first house just out of the Ice Path. There is a girl who wants a female for her . There is a Poké Mart here. There is also a Move Deleter here, who will delete any of your unwanted moves, including HMs. He is in the house next to the Poké Mart. Up on the ledges on Saturdays, you can find Santos of Saturday, who will give you a , which raises the power of moves. Past the ledges is the Blackthorn Gym. Blackthorn Gym Blackthorn Gym, 1F Blackthorn Gym 2F GSC.png Blackthorn Gym, 2F }} |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} This Gym is pretty simple to navigate through. Defeat the first , then climb the stairs. Head down and face the female , then push the right boulder all the way down, and push the left one up, then go up and push the boulder into the hole. Head up and face the trainer, then push the boulder all the way right, then push the other boulder down the hole. Drop down the hole, face the trainer, then cross the bridge you created with the boulders falling down. Face the last trainer, cross the other boulder, and you'll be at the Gym Leader, Clair. Even though you defeat her, she refuses to hand her Badge out. She says to truly test your skills, you have to take the Dragon User Challenge in the Dragon's Den behind the Gym, and tells you to retrieve the from there to be accepted as a true user. Only then will she give up her Badge. Bring along a Pokémon with and , and cross the lake behind the Gym. Exit the Gym and behind to the Dragon's Den. Dragon's Den Climb the ladder down to the main cavern. to the southwest and use to calm the waters. Continue east behind the shrine and step onto the second strip of land to find the . Clair appears and grudgingly hands over the , which makes all Pokémon obey regardless of level and enables the use of in the field. She also gives you . Upon leaving the cave, calls and asks that you visit him at the Lab. Traveling to the Pokémon League requires passing through New Bark Town anyway, so rest up and head south to reach . Route 45 If you go down the ledge on the left side above Blackthorn, you can battle a . Down the next few ledges by the grass is a . Just down the ledge is a female Cooltrainer. Down the left ledge is a . Go down a bit more to get a . Over the right ledge is another Hiker. |} If you go down the ledge on the right side above Blackthorn, you can battle a . |} Go back to Blackthorn City. Go down and on the very right side is an . Drop down the ledge and you can face another Hiker. |} Go right of the female Cooltrainer and down the right ledge. You'll fight a . |} Down from him on the right is another Hiker. Keep going down and you'll find a . Go down the ledge and right and you'll be on . Route 46 Here is one of the three entrances to Dark Cave. The other ones are just south of Blackthorn City and the other is on the east side of . We will be going through that section later. You'll find two trees on the west side of the cave holding a and a . Jump the ledges below Dark Cave to find two trainers: a and a . |} |} Right by them is a . Instead of hopping the west edge to get to the two trainers, you can alternatively hop the south ledge to get to another . Now you'll be on the bottom of the route. Just south of here is , the first route on your journey. Head right from there to get back to New Bark Town. Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Walkthrough